


We Found Love

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, seriously, the fluffiest of fluff, you'll need a dentist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Square Filled: Wonderland AUA/N: This done for @spnaubingo and was inspired by Ed Sheeran’s Thinking Out LoudThanks to @mysupernaturalfics for betaing this for me.***My fics are not to be saved nor posted on any other sites without my express written permission.***





	We Found Love

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Wonderland AU
> 
> A/N: This done for @spnaubingo and was inspired by Ed Sheeran’s Thinking Out Loud
> 
> Thanks to @mysupernaturalfics for betaing this for me.
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved nor posted on any other sites without my express written permission.***

Everything was covered in white. The carpets on the floor was soft and fluffy, much like new fallen snow. White tanned trees reached out from the corners of the room, while white rose petals fell from the ceiling as Y/N and Jensen stepped out to the middle of the floor, her hand safely in his.

The rockstar got his princess and all was right in the world. Jensen smiled as he led her in front of him, remembering how he had been in doubt when Disney had approached him, wanting him to write songs for their then newest project. He was so glad his manager and best friend Jared, had convinced him to give it a chance. If he hadn’t he would never have met the beautiful woman, standing in front of him.

Her smile was radiant and contagious, her skin was almost glowing in the fluorescent blue lights that bathed the room and it was all Jensen could do to not kiss her as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, before the music started.

“I got a surprise for you,” Jensen grinned widely, teasingly raising his eyebrows as she looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face.

“I played at a lot of weddings but I don’t think I have ever seen anything quite beautiful as this place,” Y/N’s head snapped around when the british voice sounded from the stange. Jensen smiled as he watched her hands fly to cover her mouth and her eyes well up.

Ed Sheeran was Y/N’s favorite artist and Jensen had know the moment she asked for this song to be their first dance, come hell or high water he would find a way to get the guy to sing it to her at their wedding. Calling in a few favors had proved to be the easy part, keeping the secret from his nosy fiancee, now wife, had been much more tricky. The look on her face this second made it all worth it though.

“Congratulations Y/N and Jensen. This one’s for you,” Ed smiled and threw Y/N a wink, that made her almost sob and Jensen chuckle, as he reached out to her.

“So you wanna dance with me or are you running off with him?” Jensen teased, making Y/N slap his chest before taking her laughing husband’s hand.

_When your legs don’t work like they used to before_

_And I can’t sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

Jensen’s eyes locked with hers. The sweet, almost shy smile on her lips made his heart beat so fast he was sure it was gonna burst from his chest. He wanted her to smile like that at him for the rest of their lives. He knew the love he felt for her in that moment would last a lifetime and he only hoped she would still love him when he was grey and old, looking nothing like the guy she fell in love with. He wanted a lifetime of memories and love with her in his arms, but most importantly he wanted that exact smile to stay on her face before she cuddled up to him every day.  

_And, darling, I will be loving you ‘til we’re 70_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I’m thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, me I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

“I can’t believe you did this,” she whispered, laughing when Jensen spun her around. Her eyes were sparkling brighter than the rhinestone decorating the tables. The room was amazing and their wedding coordinator, Misha, had done a fantastic job, but the beauty of the room had nothing on her. She was all he saw and all he ever wanted to see.  

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you Y/N/N,” Jensen spoke softly and sincerely as she returned to his arms.

_So, honey, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I’m thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

The lights went down as more pedals fell from the sky, making Y/N smile even wider. God, she was beautiful. Jensen couldn’t believe his luck. He had his princess in his arms, dancing with her through a winter wonderland. It felt like a dream but it wasn’t. It was real. She was his and together they had a lifetime of dreams to conquer together ahead of them.

_When my hair’s all but gone and my memory fades_

_And the crowds don’t remember my name_

_When my hands don’t play the strings the same way_

_I know you will still love me the same_

Jensen started to sing along with the lyrics, earning himself an impressed look from his gorgeous wife, before she blushed bright red, hiding her face against his chest. He loved being able to surprise her with little things like this. He always pretended to not pay attention to her music, but the truth was he always did. There was nothing he didn’t notice. There was nothing about her he didn’t love. Even her habit of leaving wet towels on doors, as annoying as it is, was endearing to him.

’ _Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it’s evergreen_

_And, baby, your smile’s forever in my mind and memory_

_I’m thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it’s all part of a plan_

_Well, I’ll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you’ll understand_

Jensen smiled brightly as he kept singing softly to her, holding her close, woving to himself he would never let go. No matter how badly he was to screw up, and he knew he would, he would always make it up to her. He would always let her know that she was the only woman he wanted. He was enamoured with her and that would never stop being a simple fact. She was his and he was hers heart and soul.

_So, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_

_I’m thinking out loud_

_But maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are_

Y/N leaned back, causing Jensen’s heart to skip a beat when she looked straight up into his eyes, singing the last chorus with him. The honesty and love behind the words took his breath away and it felt as if they were the only two people in the room, when Jensen lowered his head and she titled hers up, meeting each other’s lips in a sweet kiss, that bore a promise of eternal love with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback. It Keeps me goign.


End file.
